hunter_x_hunterfandomcom_pt-20200216-history
Ging Freecss
"Estou curtindo a minha jornada. Então, se o seu destino é o mesmo que o meu, aproveite os pequenos desvios ao máximo. Algo mais importante do que a coisa que você está caçando pode estar bem ali, ao lado da estrada em que você caminha." ''- Ging Freecss para Gon no topo da Árvore do Mundo.'' Hiroki Touchi Urara Takano (criança) Ben Jeffrey Elinor Holt (criança) Série de 2011 Rikiya Koyama Marc Diraison | apelidos = | origem = | genero = Masculino | idade = 32 | nascimento =1979 | estado = Vivo | morte = | parentes = Abe (avó) Mito Freecss (prima) Esposa cujo nome não foi revelado Gon Freecss (filho) | ocupação =Hunter Arqueológico de Duas Estrelas Greed Island Game Master | grupo =Zodíacos (ex membro) Membro da Equipe de Exploração do Continente Negro de Beyond Netero | participação = | status = Licenciado | participações= 1 | numexame = 267 | numcan = | classehunter = | examinador = | tiponen =Desconhecido | mestre = | hatsu =Soco remoto Ultra-som Phasing Bullets }} Ging Freecss (ジン=フリークス, Jin Furīkusu) é o pai de Gon. Filho do primeiro filho de sua avó. Ele é um Hunter Arqueológico de Duas Estrelas (embora possa se candidatar á uma licença de Três Estrelas) e é um ex-zodíaco com o codinome Javali (亥, Inoshishi). Sua saída da Ilha da Baleia futuramente se tornara a motivação de Gon para se tornar um Hunter. 'Aparência' Ging parece ser uma pessoa de baixa estatura, sendo apenas um pouco mais alto do que seu filho. Ele compartilha com Gon os olhos cor de avelã. Ele tem a barba não aparada e cabelo espetado preto. Durante a sua introdução, Ging veste um boné com aparência de turbante em sua cabeça a maior parte do tempo, com algumas mechas soltas. Ele também usa largas calças brancas e uma camisa de manga longa. Em cima disso, ele tem um pano que parece na parte superior da barriga, se estende até a cintura e se pendura para fora todo o caminho até os joelhos, sem cobrir os lados de seus pés; ele aperta esse pano com uma faixa preta como um cinto em torno de sua cintura. Ging veste um lenço normal azul escuro / cinza em volta do seu pescoço e simples botas pretas da tripulação. Personalidade A personalidade de Ging é tímida e teimosa, a tal ponto que ele só quer Gon para encontrá-lo sozinho e afirma que seria uma covarde atitude de Gon se trouxesse um amigo para encontrá-lo, fazendo com que um de seus amigos para saber se ele tem medo de multidões. A julgar por suas ações na Eleição do 13º Presidente Hunter, para garantir a vontade de Netero será realizada, ele parece respeitar consideravelmente o falecido presidente. De acordo com seus amigos, Ging tem um entusiasmo infantil, acontecendo sobre um jogo que ele criou. Ele também é um tanto quanto desdenhoso, quando mudou o nome de Dwun sem o consentimento do mesmo, ou quando se recusou a explicar mais detalhes a Elena em seu jogo. Ainda assim, seu encanto atrairia muitos colegas mais tarde em sua vida. Além disso, Ging admira pessoas que dependem de suas próprias capacidades para atingir seus objetivos, como mostram seus desafios para Gon e Kaito, e que mostram paixão no que eles fazem: de fato, Ging é, acima de tudo, um caçador entusiasmado. Ele está sempre atrás de alguma coisa, não importa o quão impossível, mas, além do objetivo, é a missão que ele gosta. Devido à sua natureza despreocupada e excêntrica, a maioria das pessoas geralmente considera que Ging é um mau pai para Gon. Isso pode ser devido à sua aparente falta de cuidado quando Gon estava quase morrendo e ele nunca o visitou no hospital. Sua indiferença pelo estado de seu filho causou que os caçadores durante a Eleição do 13º Presidente Hunter gritassem e abençoassem seu filho. Apesar de tudo isso, Ging se importa muito com Gon em seu próprio caminho: ele enviou Gon através de tarefas onerosas para se fortalecer, em vez de usar a orientação dos pais. No entanto, ao mesmo tempo, também está implícito que Ging não pode controlar a responsabilidade como um pai prático com seu filho. 'História' Passado Ging é o único neto da bisavó de Gon. Ele e Mito são primos. Ging deixou a Ilha da Baleia para fazer o Exame Hunter 267, não muito tempo antes de completar 12 anos. Logo após sua saída, os pais de Mito e seu pai morreram de forma consecutiva. Ele foi o único participante á passar no Exame Hunter 267. Ging voltou á Ilha da Baleia dez anos após sua saída com seu filho Gon de dois anos de idade. Ele pretendia deixar Gon sob a custódia de sua avó por um tempo, dizendo-lhe que ele e a mãe de Gon haviam se separado. No entanto, ele perdeu a custódia de seu filho no tribunal para sua prima Mito. Depois de se tornar um caçador licenciado, Ging dedicou-se à escavação de ruínas arqueológicas. Ele usou sua fortuna para realizar uma perfeita conservação e restauração das ruínas para que todos possam vê-los. Suas realizações em arqueologia são agora considerados um modelo exemplar para trabalhar em ruínas em todo o mundo. Ging tornou-se muito rico e é tão poderoso quanto um presidente de um país. Ele é atualmente um Hunter de Duas Estrelas e pode se qualificar para uma licença de Três Estrelas, mas por causa de sua timidez e teimosia, não se candidatou a uma. Ele, no entanto, permaneceu uma figura misteriosa e as informações sobre ele estão classificadas mesmo no banco de dados oficial dos Hunters. Ging também é o principal criador do jogo baseado em Nen: Greed Island. O presidente Netero disse uma vez a Biscuit Krueger que Ging era um dos cinco melhores usuários de Nen no mundo. Após a morte de Netero, revela-se que Ging é um dos doze Hunters escolhidos pelo ex-presidente para se encarregar das eleições para um novo presidente do Hunter: os zodíacos. Todos receberam nomes de códigos com base nos sinais do zodíaco chinês, com Ging sendo conhecido como "o javali". Arco York Shin Ging faz sua primeira "aparição" não oficial quando Gon e Killua escutam uma fita cassete gravada deixada por ele. Quando reproduzida, a voz de Ging cumprimenta Gon e felicita-o por se tornar um Hunter, mas depois pergunta se ele quer vê-lo. A fita especifica se Gon quer vê-lo, continue ouvindo e, se ele não quiser vê-lo, simplesmente pare a fita. Com Gon decidindo continuar a ouvir, a fita pergunta se ele está preparado porque os Hunters são pessoas egoístas e que estão dispostos a sacrificarem tudo o que têm por aquilo que eles querem, e então Gon se sente como "quero vê-lo se ele puder". A fita diz ao Gon que ele realmente deve querer vê-lo, mas logo em seguida, a fita diz que Ging não quer vê-lo. Ou melhor, ele não sabe como vê-lo, já que ele escolheu os próprios desejos acima dos seus deveres como pai, admitindo que ele é uma pessoa terrível. Ging acredita que quando Gon estiver ouvindo a fita, pelo menos 10 anos já terão se passado, mas ainda há uma coisa que não mudou em sua personalidade, "Eu ainda sou eu" diz Ging. Ging aparece sentado no topo de uma besta mágica e diz "Bo", enquanto a mesma besta mágica em que Ging está sentado também diz "Bo" e uma besta mágica alada gigante, a qual a besta mágica está sentada, diz "Bo" e voa para longe. A fita de Ging continua dizendo que ele está pelo mundo fazendo coisas imprudentes. Enquanto Gon continuara ouvindo a fita, Ging diz que se Gon quer vê-lo basta vir e encontrá-lo, e reafirma que ele não quer vê-lo e que ele vai sumir se ele sentir que Gon está perto. Então, Ging desafia Gon a caçar e pegá-lo, porque agora ele é um caçador. Por um instante, Killua tenta parar a fita devido a ele achar que Ging já tinha acabado de falar, mas Gon o para, alegando que há mais. Ging diz que quase se esqueceu de perguntar-lhe se ele quer saber alguma coisa sobre sua mãe, sendo assim, se ele quer saber, basta continuar ouvindo, e se não quiser, basta parar a fita. Gon então, para a fita, dizendo contentemente que Mito é sua mãe. Arco Eleição do 13º Presidente Hunter Após a morte de Netero, é feito um chamado para que os zodíacos se reúnam no prédio da associação, para fazer uma reunião. Beans, secretário do falecido presidente, mostra um vídeo deixado por Netero onde fala de sua última vontade, afirmando que ele está renunciando como presidente, e que o novo presidente será determinado por eleição, de modo que todos os membros da associação Hunter devem votar. Se a participação dos eleitores não exceder 95%, a eleição é anulada e obrigatoriamente terá de ser refeita. Netero dá a data da eleição, mas deixa o método das eleições em responsabilidades dos zodíacos para que os mesmos determinem o modo em que a eleição será realizada. Ging, como um membro dos Zodíacos, e por puro respeito á Netero, é chamado para ajudar a decidir as regras para a eleição do novo presidente. Saiyu brinca sobre como Ging realmente apareceu, sendo que ele geralmente nunca é de mostrar-se presente à estes tipos de encontros. O Vice-Presidente Pariston, sendo também um membro dos zodíacos com o codinome "rato" atrasa-se para a reunião, irritando todos os outros zodíacos, exceto Ging, que fica com uma expressão neutra. Após a chegada de Pariston, o mesmo coloca-se como um candidato para o cargo, e sugere não ter uma eleição mais, o que provocou a ira dos Zodíacos. Ginta ameaçou matar Pariston por causa de sua atitude ousada, enquanto Ging mantém a calma e analisa a situação. Ging então anuncia sua candidatura e afirma que ele vai continuar o legado de Netero. O resto do zodíaco duvida o motivo por trás candidatura de Ging, afirmando que eles não querem nem Pariston nem Ging para o cargo de Presidente. Pariston, em seguida, trás a condição de morte próxima de Gon na discussão, afirmando que ele vai lhe fazer uma visita no hospital (e, possivelmente, é uma dica de que ele vai prejudicar Gon), o que Ging contesta afirmando que Gon não vai morrer facilmente e que confia que seu filho vai sobreviver à provação. Cheadle trás a ideia de que as regras para a eleição devem ser decididas por sorteio, e todos concordaram. Cada zodíaco, então, começa a escrever as suas próprias regras em um pedaço de papel e após terminarem, dobram os papéis em duas partes, e os colocam em uma lixeira vazia. Após isso, todos decidem que Beans seria o responsável para escolher um dos papéis da lixeira, assim realizando o sorteio. Ele então, sem olhar diretamente para a lixeira, acabou por escolher as regras do Ging. Mais tarde, é revelado que dois dias antes da reunião dos zodíacos, GIng conspirou com Beans, dando-lhe um conjunto de regras para a eleição presidente e que, se Beans concordassem com as regras descritas por Ging, era para ele dobrar o papel 3 vezes e depois era só escolher o papel na hora do sorteio. Com base na personalidade de cada zodíaco, ele foi capaz de prever e deduzir o resultado da reunião de antemão. Após ter cumprido todas as condições ditas por Ging, Beans escolheu o conjunto de regras (desconhecidas para outros membros do zodíacos) do Ging: # Todo Hunter é um candidato e um eleitor. # Se o candidato com maior número de votos não alcançou a maioria dos votos, os candidatos serão reduzidos para 16 participantes. Se a última regra não funcionar, os candidatos para o cargo serão cortados pela metade até haver um vencedor. # Se a taxa de votação for inferior a 95%, a eleição deve ser re-processada. # Todos os eleitores devem escrever seus nomes no seu voto. Todos os votos sem nome serão considerados nulos e sem efeito. # Ging será o presidente do comitê eleitoral. (Esta regra é um blefe para que os outros aceitem as suas quatro primeiras regras.) A quinta regra é alterada como sugerido por Pariston, a qual Ging cumpre e agrava os outros zodíacos. A Primeira Eleição é realizada. Ging obtém 15º lugar na Primeira Eleição para o 13º presidente Hunter e com taxa de voto apenas em 87,7%, as condições não foram atendidas, a eleição terá obrigatoriamente de ser refeita. As condições também não foram atendidas para a Segunda Eleição e Terceira Eleição para o 13º presidente Hunter e não se sabe em que lugar Ging se classificou nessas eleições. Em uma conferência, os zodíacos conversaram com o público sobre a votação para o novo presidente. Quando eles abrem as perguntas, Leorio pergunta por que ele não foi para ver Gon no hospital, ciente que Ging sabia do estado de Gon. Eles entram em um argumento que termina quando Leorio bate na mesa em que ele estava, quebrando e fazendo aparecer um portal preto, que está interligado com outro portal preto, que aparece sob Ging com um punho, acertando-lhe no rosto. Isso permite que a Quarta Eleição para o 13º Presidente Hunter finalmente cumpre a 3ª regra e nela Ging aterrissou no 16º lugar. Ging, no entanto, foi eliminado na quinta eleição para o 13º presidente Hunter, onde ele pousou no 13º lugar. Quando entrevistado para dar um "discurso perdedor", ele usa um panda recheado em seu lugar. Ging, próximo a sala da eleição, encontra Cheadle, onde á pedido de Cheadle, Ging inicia uma conversa explicando como derrotar Pariston. Ging diz que Pariston não está interessado nem ganhar e nem em perder, ele apenas quer se divertir e que a eleição é apenas um jogo para ele. Ele explica a ela que Pariston conhece ambos os lados dela e é por isso que ele tem a sua presa. Quando Cheadle pergunta á Ging o que acontecerá se eles continuarem como estão, Ging responde dizendo que, após as oito eleições, somente ela e Pariston permanecerão, mas na próxima eleição, Pariston irá diminuir a porcentagem de voto, exercendo sua influência sobre caçadores temporários para que eles se abstenham de votar. Ging diz que Pariston vai brincar até um "dia X". Ging então proclama que dos quatro candidatos restantes restantes, o único que exerce a vontade de Netero é Pariston. Isso irrita Cheadle, que diz que só quer que ele diga a ela quando será esse tal "dia X". Ging começa dizendo que no dia em que Netero explodiu para matar Meruem, 100 grandes dirigentes da Associação Hunter dirigiram-se para a República de Gorteau Leste e que isso não foi registrado pelos livros. Os dirigíveis pegaram cerca de 5.000 casulos híbridos que as Formigas Quimeras haviam deixado ao redor do palácio, e que cada uma delas pode usar Nen e que elas provavelmente já foram chocadas até agora. Ging diz que Pariston quer brincar com eles e deduzir que o dia X é o dia do novo Exame Hunter, mas diz que a situação pode mudar dependendo de como interpretar os Mandamentos Hunter. Quando a 8ª Eleição está prestes a começar, Pyon pede aos Caçadores que permaneçam na sala de eleição até que a 13ª Eleição do Presidente seja finalizada e o presidente seja eleito, e logo em seguida mostra como os zodíacos bloquearam todas as entradas. Ging e Pariston fazem contato visual e Ging diz a si mesmo "Isso é ruim". Depois que Gon foi curado por Nanika, ele e os outros Hunters que estavam no hospital monitorando o estado de Gon entraram no salão das eleições, resultando em Ging sendo finalmente encontrado por Gon. Gon se desculpa, ainda se sente responsável pelo que aconteceu com Kite. Ging diz-lhe que não era sua culpa e que Kaito ainda estava vivo, por causa da habilidade de Crazy Slot, que o próprio Ging lhe ensinou. Ele sugeriu que Gon deveria ver o Kite novamente, depois de ser clamado em voz alta pelos outros Hunters presentes no salão. Ele escolhe uma briga com todos os Hunters no salão das eleições, depois de prometer a Gon que eles podem conversar mais tarde. Ging fica assustado após a nona eleição para o 13º presidente Hunter, quando Pariston nomeia Cheadle como vice-presidente e logo após renuncia do cargo de presidente, assim fazendo com que Cheadle fosse o presidente. Mais tarde, Gon e Ging se encontram na Árvore do Mundo. Lá, Ging fala sobre por que ele queria ser um Hunter. Ging diz á Gon, que ser um Hunter era a maneira mais fácil de entrar em um lugar que ele gostaria de conhecer. Boatos diziam que este tal lugar era uma tumba de uma família real e, que para entrar, era necessário ser de uma organização fidedigna e nunca falar da tumba. Quando Ging havia quinze anos, uma organização sem fins lucrativos foi formada para explorar e reparar a tumba. Ging então, decide ir atrás de recrutar indivíduos excêntricos, que não estariam atrás de dinheiro, nem de fama, que só quisessem descobrir a verdade da tumba, e após recrutá-los, ele os convoca para uma reunião na internet. Após a reunião, eles marcam um encontro com data para entrar dentro da tumba, e Ging diz que, para ele, a parte que mais o deixou contente, não foi ter desvendado o segredo da tumba, foi quando ele viu a felicidade estampada no rosto de cada um de seus amigos e quando pode apertar a mão de todos. Ging diz que ele sempre está atrás daquilo que os seus olhos não conseguem ver. Ele também explica á Gon, que o mundo em que estão (do mapa mundi geralmente conhecido) é apenas uma pequena fração de um gigantesco mundo que os cercam. Ele diz a Gon que as Formigas Quimeras, as quais Gon e o presidente Netero enfrentaram, vieram de além deste mundo, do Continente Negro. Ele diz que existem registros que falam sobre pequenos seletos conseguiram a ir neste além. Ging explica á Gon que para ir para lá, é necessário muitas coisas e que ao menos quatro delas são necessárias antes da partida: * Autorização * Transporte * Qualificação * Contrato E completa dizendo, que no seu caso, ele ainda não obteve nenhuma. Gon lembra-se de devolver a Licença Hunter de Duas Estrelas de Ging, que Kite havia lhe dado. Após isso, Ging e Gon conversam pela primeira vez sobre suas aventuras no passado, no topo da Árvore do Mundo, onde ambos se divertem comentando suas histórias. ㅤ ㅤ Arco Expedição ao Continente Negro Cheadle anuncia aos zodíacos que Ging e Pariston saíram ao grupo. Ging é visto logo perto do palácio de Beyond Netero (filho de Netero), parecendo estar interessado em seus planos para visitar o Continente Negro. Ging aparece mais tarde na frente da equipe de expedição de Beyond, na qual Pariston é membro. Ele descarta o pressuposto de Pariston de que ele se juntará, afirmando que ele está lá para detê-los, pensando que a Associação Hunter tornou-se muito chata pelos gostos de Pariston, então ele está deixando a Quimera solta no mundo para encontrar novos alvos divertidos, mantendo as abas na expedição ao Continente das Negro. Como ele não podia abandonar a organização, ele entrou para o golpe final. A única coisa que Ging não entende é a atitude de Pariston em relação aos Exames Hunter. Pariston comenta como eles são semelhantes, pois ambos pensam sempre fora da caixa. No entanto, Ging espalha de volta essas são apenas as fundações e insultos ele. Aparentemente afetado, Pariston começa a explicar sua necessidade de os outros odiar e ferir as coisas que ele ama, perguntando se é normal. Ging responde dizendo que, no seu caso, é uma normalidade passada. Pariston observa apenas que Ging é confrontado por dois membros da festa de expedição, falando apenas quando o último pergunta em voz alta que é o número 2 do grupo, apontando para si mesmo. Quando Ging afirma que a força física não faz parte dos critérios, Pariston sente-se subestimado. Ging diz que, se Pariston fosse apenas uma cabeça muscular, ele acabaria de vencê-lo em uma briga, mas ele sabe que ele precisa superar Pariston. Quando um dos membros da equipe da expedição desafia Ging, o Pariston interrompe e confirma que ele é o número dois na equipe. Ging rejeita e declara que ele será o número dois doravante. Ging declara que não está planejando fazer alterações nos planos do partido ou dar ordens: ele apenas quer a autoridade nominal do número dois. Ele então afirma que ele vai dobrar o dinheiro que Beyond prometeu e pague antecipadamente. Como os membros da expedição consideram sua oferta, Pariston admite que está feliz que Ging seja o número dois. No entanto, como Pariston não está sendo pago pelo Beyond, Ging não lhe dá dinheiro. Depois de um momento de tensão, Pariston concorda. Ele escuta em silêncio como Ging explica sobre as Cinco Grandes Calamidades e os recursos que podem ser encontrados no Continente das Trevas, conforme descrito no livro escrito por Don Freecss. Enquanto Ging está falando com Gon no telefone, os membros do partido se dividem em dois grupos: aqueles que estão dispostos a tomar seu dinheiro e aqueles que se recusam, com Pariston se parecendo com a primeira facção. Ging diz que ele está bem ciente de que eles não são apenas caçadores temporários, mas sim especialistas que foram contratados por Beyond Netero devido a suas habilidades. Como ele continua explicando que Pariston costumava ser vice-presidente da Associação Hunter para restringir a autoridade de Netero enquanto ganhava poder, Pariston está irritado com a semelhança de seus modos de pensar, e se pergunta internamente se ele realmente odiaria pela primeira vez em sua vida, admitindo que ele aguarda com expectativa. Ele cumpre o pedido de Ging para informar a todos na equipe sobre sua presença. Um mês depois, Ging é visto exibindo suas habilidades notáveis em Ibokuri para a festa de expedição e batendo Curly em um concurso em Ancient Kappese. Pariston diz a Ging que todos os assassinos que enviaram para impedir o exame Hunter falharam, aparentemente graças à sua substituição no zodíacos. Um dos assassinos, Muherr, informa que ele pode supostamente ler mentes. Pariston o apresenta a Ging, mas os dois já se conhecem. Muherr não ficaria surpreso se Kurapika tivesse descoberto o seu plano de fuga, mas Pariston sorri e responde que não há nenhum plano para a libertação. Além disso: ele deve escapar sozinho uma vez no Continente das Trevas e depois se encontrar com eles. Muherr questiona os motivos de Ging para se juntarem à sua equipe, suspeitando que ele possa cruzá-los duas vezes, e o Hunter diz que ele quer estar mais perto de Beyond, porque ele quer fazer o que quiser durante a jornada. Além disso, Ging revela que ele pretende evitar que Pariston complete seus planos destrutivos enquanto apoia Beyond. Os assassinos se recusam a aceitar sua presença e exigem que Ging e Pariston escolham qual deles vai deixar o time. No entanto, Ging oferece-lhes uma terceira alternativa, e Pariston um quarto, comentando como está irritado ele é que ele está sendo interrompido em uma das poucas ocasiões em que ele e Ging se dão bem. A alternativa de Ging é que os assassinos saem, já a alternativa de Pariston é que eles morram. Os capangas de Muherr materializam armas para atacá-los com balas de Nen e os dois escapam através de uma passagem subterrânea. Ging reclama sobre eles ter um mau humor, a que Pariston zombou dele por ter um mau humor. Ging explica que a imagem dele é o resultado de uma soma de incidentes únicos ao longo dos anos e intima o outro a calar a boca, acrescentando que foi Pariston o primeiro a provocá-los. Pariston diz que ele estava entrando com o fluxo e se pergunta se eles têm que se livrar de seus agressores, já que eles não parecem ter intenção de desistir. Ging concorda, mas quer fazê-lo "gentilmente". Ao analisar suas habilidades, Pariston pergunta se está certo para ele assistir Ging luta, e ele recebe uma resposta afirmativa como Ging prepara uma técnica. Pariston observa com admiração quando Ging reproduz o soco remoto de Leorio para eliminar três inimigos. Ele pede uma confirmação, e Ging explica como ele pode copiar a habilidade de alguém. Depois que Ging derrota os capangas restantes, ele diz a Pariston que ele estava ciente de que tudo havia sido encenado por ele para descobrir as habilidades de Ging, e sugere que Pariston luta contra ele mesmo se quiser descobrir quais são as habilidades reais de Ging. Os dois, então, estão no andar de cima, com Pariston olhando para Ging. Depois disso, Muherr confronta Ging e revela-lhe que ele não tinha nada contra ele tornando-se o número dois na equipe, mas o fato de que ele tentasse comprar sua confiança com o dinheiro era imperdoável. Ging, em seguida, pede desculpas e oferece para doar seu dinheiro para o Fundo Norwell. Depois disso, Muherr e seus homens o reconhecem como o número dois, mas não antes de deixar claro que, apesar disso, será Muherr que dará as ordens a todos no campo de batalha e que suas ordens são absolutas. Ging, em seguida, concorda e sauda enquanto responde comicamente "Senhor! Sim, Senhor!". Pariston entra então, anunciando que agora pode doar seu dinheiro para todos os seguidores de Beyond e afirmando que Ging é oficialmente o número dois. Pariston revela sua oferta para continuar liderando a festa, e Ging diz que não vai se segurar nesse caso. Habilidades e Poderes Durante seu tempo como zodíaco, a autoridade de Ging na Associação Hunter era inferior apenas aos do presidente e do vice-presidente. Mesmo depois de deixar o grupo, ele ainda tem acesso a todos os benefícios concedidos por seu status de Caçador: na verdade, devido ao fato de que nenhuma informação sobre o Ging está disponível na rede, Kurapika assumiu que ele deveria ter o poder e a riqueza de um presidente. Com Beyond Netero preso pela Associação Hunter, ele também é o líder de fato da equipe de expedição. Suas habilidades ainda não foram reveladas, mas fazendo parte do zodíacos, um Hunter de Duas Estrelas que pode se qualificar para uma Licença de Três Estrelas, tendo conseguido bater e capturar Razor, que também é um poderoso usuário de Nen, Ging deve ser extremamente proficiente em Nen. O ex-presidente Netero apoiou esta teoria chamando-o de um dos cinco melhores usuários de Nen no mundo, e Hisoka está extremamente interessado nele. Um exemplo direto de sua força é dado quando ele lutou com a maioria da Associação de caçadores sem tanto como obter um risco sobre ele mesmo (embora seja de notar que era uma cena cômica e que ninguém estava tentando causar lesões graves). Ele também ameaçou repetidamente Pariston, um ex-zodíaco, mostrando muitas vezes que ele tem extrema confiança em suas próprias habilidades. Além de ser famoso por seu poder, Ging é conhecido pelo número de missões difíceis que ele completou para a Associação Hunter, bem como por sua capacidade de desaparecer sem deixar um rastro, até o ponto que nem mesmo os zodíacos podem encontrá-lo. Ele também parece saber como usar as misteriosas runas que são afetadas por Nen, deixando Gon uma caixa que só poderia ser aberta com sua aura. Nível de genialidade: Ging é indiscutivelmente um dos personagens mais inteligentes da série. Ele previu a maioria das escolhas e ações de Gon desde que saiu de casa na Ilha da Baleia, incluindo sua participação no Exame Hunter, a permanência na Ilha Greed e seu encontro com Kite. Ele também adivinhou corretamente o que o processo para decidir as regras da eleição seria e garantiu que o seu próprio venceria, superando o resto dos zodíacos. Suas previsões sobre a eleição para o novo presidente da Hunter Association eram precisas e até mesmo Cheadle, apesar de não gostar dele e de ser extremamente inteligente, pediu-lhe conselhos. Ele manipulou Leorio, uma pessoa de quem ele não sabia, para que ele pudesse se tornar um obstáculo para a vitória de Pariston, o que ele realmente fez. Além disso, quando Ging se livrou dos usuários de Nen da festa de Muherr no nível subterrâneo e estava voltando para o castelo, ele indicou a Pariston que, se ele quiser ver suas habilidades, ele deve vir para ele em vez de construir cenários de auto-atendimento mal concebidos, mostrando sua superioridade como um analista de batalha mesmo durante o conflito. Pode-se afirmar que as habilidades mentais preeminentes de Ging são sua inteligência dedutiva, rapidez de mente e versatilidade. Ging é um polímato, uma vez que ele possui conhecimentos extensivos em vários campos de estudos acadêmicos. No entanto, ele afirma que ele estuda assuntos que o interessam apenas. Velocidade imensa: Ging agarrou pela cintura, levantou-se e fingiu um soco em Usamen, que estava se aproximando dele com intenções hostis, antes que o outro pudesse reagir. A velocidade de seu movimento e o poder por trás dele eram tais que Usamen realmente acreditava, por um momento, que ele havia sido atingido várias vezes. Isso é ainda mais impressionante considerando o grupo interno dos seguidores de Beyond parece estar composto de indivíduos altamente poderosos. Mais cedo na série, quando Gon subiu a Árvore do Mundo, Ging comentou sobre o tempo que levou Gon para alcançar o topo da árvore após o ponto de 500 metros e disse que se cansava de esperá-lo, mostrando que Ging é em um nível de velocidade completamente diferente, embora seja de notar que essa foi a primeira tentativa de Gon em subir a Árvore do Mundo e Ging disse que "não é ruim para a primeira vez de Gon". Além disso, ele foi visto simultaneamente evitando um spray de tiroteio disparado de perto por três usuários de Nen, enquanto casualmente envolvia Pariston na conversa. Adaptabilidade aprimorada: ele falou e riu em cima da Árvore do Mundo por muitas horas sem parecer perturbado pelo baixo nível de oxigênio e temperatura. Poliglota: Ging está insinuado para poder falar várias línguas, superando Curly, professor da Universidade de Varvard, em seu próprio campo sempre que teve um concurso. Entre as línguas que Ging conhece, uma delas é Ancient Kappese. Nen Ging está de pé dentro da Associação Hunter e o louvor de Netero falam por seu domínio sobre Nen. Um primeiro exemplo disso é dado quando ele é visto jogando Ibokuri, um jogo em que se movem em torno de sua aura para fazer truques: Um mestre autoproclamado de Ibokuri ficou fascinado pelas capacidades de Ging, ao criar múltiplas bolhas de aura, alterando suas formas, tamanhos, direção e velocidade individual. Como o próprio Ging admitiu, no entanto, este jogo não tem nada a ver com as habilidades reais de alguém, não sendo diferente de girar uma caneta nos dedos. Uma vez que a criação de formas com a própria aura é considerada uma habilidade de Transmutação, Ging pode ser muito habilidoso neste campo. Embora ainda seja desconhecida em qual categoria de Nen ele cai, ele mostrou extrema proeza em Emissão e Manipulação quando ele colocou sua aura em uma fita com a ordem que ele se elimina automaticamente depois de jogar. O comando foi ativado perfeitamente dez anos depois, e a aura era forte o suficiente para bloquear o golpe de Killua, indicando que ele também possui habilidades consideráveis no aprimoramento. Um verdadeiro testemunho das habilidades de Ging em Nen ofensivo foi dado quando ele foi atacado pelos capangas de Muherr. Naquela ocasião, ele copiou o soco remoto de Leorio perfeitamente e na primeira tentativa. Mais tarde explicou que ele pode imitar as técnicas de outras pessoas. Nem todas as condições são reveladas, mas uma delas é que ele deve ser atingido pelo ataque pelo menos uma vez, se for físico. No entanto, ele explicou que é apenas um talento natural, não uma habilidade de Nen. Deduzindo como Leorio deve ter criado sua habilidade, Ging inventou, baseando-se em suas próprias especulações, um método para detectar pessoas que consiste em espalhar sua aura como ultra-som, e novamente ele conseguiu usá-lo na primeira tentativa. Como ele considerou essa técnica mais notável do que En, é muito provável que ele também possa usar En. Ele também mostrou uma proficiência acima da média na categoria de Emissão, lançando dois grandes projéteis de Nen ao mesmo tempo, sem que aparentemente precisasse cobrar. Citações * (Para Gon) "Há uma pergunta que quero perguntar. Você quer me ver?" * (Para Gon) "Hunters são criaturas egoístas. Eles sacrificam tudo o que tem para aquilo que querem" * (Para Gon) "Bem, não quero ver você. Honestamente, não sei como eu poderia encarar você agora. Eu deixo de ser um pai por razões egoístas. Eu não sou um homem decente. Pelo menos dez anos passarão antes de ouvir esta fita. Mas há uma coisa que ainda não mudou... Eu ainda sou eu" * (Para Gon) "Tente me encontrar. Você é um Hunter agora, não é?" * (Para Razor) "Se houver uma pessoa neste mundo, mesmo que seja apenas uma pessoa, desde que alguém acredite em você, então você será salvo." * (Para Razor) "Meu filho virá para Greed Island um dia! Quando ele vier, lembre-se de não demonstrar piedade, mostre tudo para ele!" * (Para Razor) "Conto com você, Razor!" * (Para Pariston) "Vá lá. Aquele lá não morre" * (Para Beans) "Eu só quero garantir a vontade do velho. Eu não quero um trabalho cansativo." * (Para Beans) "Se eu conseguir que meu alvo se mova como eu quero, sou um sucesso como Hunter." * (Para Cheadle) "O único dos quatro candidatos restantes que realmente exerce a vontade de Netero é Pariston." * (Para Gon) "Você deve aproveitar os pequenos desvios ao máximo. Porque é aí que você encontrará as coisas mais importantes que você quer." Curiosidades * O nome de Ging em Greed Island, "Nigg", sofreu uma alteração na tradução Viz para "Ngig". Diferenças entre anime e mangá * De acordo com 1999, o número da Licença Hunter de Ging é 10982 480 35267, enquanto que apenas um número de licença parcial é dado no mangá (...0...5267) e nenhum número ou informação referente é apresentado na adaptação de anime de 2011. Intertextualidade e referencias * Ging se assemelha a Yusuke Urameshi, protagonista da série anterior de Togashi YuYu Hakusho, em sua estatura física, estrutura facial e atitude despreocupada e egoísta. Ambos ainda favorecem ataques de brigas e emissões, com todos os ataques de Nen de Ging mostrados até agora sendo ataques de tipo de emissão e a assinatura de Spirit of Gun e Spirit Shotgun de Yusuke. Traduções em todo o mundo Categoria:Usuários de Nen Categoria:Personagens masculinos Categoria:Associação Hunter Categoria:Zodíacos Categoria:Hunter de Duas Estrelas Categoria:Família Freecss